


Different Times = Different Drinks

by Dopredo



Category: Glee, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Growing Old Together, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/pseuds/Dopredo
Summary: Bit of a one-shot drabble. Set at breadsticks, Kurt and Blaine get talking with an old couple… Curt and Owen.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Different Times = Different Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fun :)   
> I decided not to take this any further but wanted to post anyway!

Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and huffed. Seven years married, and the same old things still got on his nerves.

“Blaine, get down here! We’re going to be late!”

There was a thumping on the stairs (which Kurt recognised instantly as Blaine’s sulky walk) and then Blaine’s head appeared round the doorway, pouting slightly.

“I was swapping bow ties,” he shrugged, as though this explained everything. “The yellow one didn’t match my shoes.”

“But we were meant to be coordinating,” Kurt rolled his eyes, “Blaine, it’s Gay-Boy Tuesday (+Tacos) ™ … we’ve missed every other session this month.”

Blaine was about to start, but then changed his mind and smiled slowly. “Can you live with the yellow tie?” he teased.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and then reached out to straighten the bowtie. Looking down, he caught Blaine’s eyes and couldn’t help but return the grin.

“If it means you’ll join me for Gay-Boy Tuesday (+Tacos) ™… _anything_.”

***

For a Tuesday night, _Breadsticks_ was surprisingly full. In fact, the room was so jam-packed, the only seats still free were on a table with an elderly couple. Blaine glanced at Kurt sheepishly, knowing that their tardiness was largely his doing, but luckily, Kurt didn’t seem to fazed and bobbed up to the elderly couple without hesitation.

“Are these seats taken?” he smiled at a cheery-looking old man with silvery hair and red cheeks. “My name’s Kurt… and this is my husband, Blaine.”

The other man held out his hand cheerily and glanced at his partner. “I’m Curt too!” he laughed. “This is my… uh… boyfriend, I guess, Owen.”

The man named Owen frowned slightly, but held out his hand nonetheless. When he spoke his voice was laced with a thick English accent, very posh. “Never got married,” he gave a dark smile, “but I always feel like we’ve outgrown the word ‘boyfriend’.” He paused, as though only now he was contemplating his words. “Different times, I guess,” he laughed weakly.

Kurt and Blaine slid into the booth, Kurt on the inside, opposite Owen.

“Do you think you ever will?” he asked politely.

Curt and Owen glanced at each other curiously, and a look passed between them that told Kurt they had shared a long and complicated history.

“Maybe there’s no need,” Blaine said quietly, looking up from his cup timidly. This was the first thing he had said since arriving – Blaine was bit shy around new people, unlike Kurt. Often he liked to listen to the conversation from afar, rather than voicing his opinion, because it meant he could _really_ listen to what people were saying. But he felt like this needed to be said.

The three men looked at him, as though expecting an explanation. “Well, I mean…” he straightened himself up, now he had an audience, “if you’ve made it this far without getting married, does it even mean anything anymore? Marriage ties people together, but it doesn’t really seem like you need any help with that.”

Owen smirked, agreeing immediately. Gay marriage wasn’t even legal when he got together with Curt – they didn’t need it. They had never needed it.

Kurt on the other hand didn’t look as approving. “But we got married, Blaine,” he said, raising his left eyebrow. Blaine winced – that was the look he gave when he was about to be grumpy about something, but hadn’t quite got there yet.

“Yeah, because we wanted to. And because it symbolised giving away apart of ourselves… I’m just saying… we didn’t… _need_ it.”

To Blaine’s amazement, Kurt shrugged. “I guess you’re right.” He laughed “I mean, I hope we’d still be together if we weren’t married.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “ _Exactly_. That’s all I’m saying.”

At that, Curt piped up and started to shuffle out of the booth. “Does anyone want any drinks?” he grinned. “Kurt, Blaine? Shirley Temples?”

Kurt stifled a giggle into his elbow, pretending it was a cough. “Um, that’s lovely, thank you… but I think I’ll get Blaine and I something stronger…”

Curt pulled a face, his lined eyes creasing in memory of something. “What do you mean? We got drunk off Shirley Temples once… I don’t remember much after that…”

“Shirley Temples don’t even have alcohol in,” Kurt frowned. “I think you guys may have imagined…” But Curt had taken off already (undoubtedly to get the drinks anyway), so Kurt turned his attention to Owen for an explanation.

“We were drugged.” Owen lilted nonchalantly, grinning at a bewildered Kurt.

“What,” Kurt choked. “How—?”

“Let’s just say… we didn’t exactly have an ordinary career…”

Blaine frowned; Owen could see the cogs spinning in his brain. “What, were you, like… in the Army… or, or… spies?”

Owen winked at him, tapped his nose, and then made it clear that a conversation change was necessary. Gay-Boy Tuesday had just become way more interesting, and Blaine was determined to get some stories out of these two. And from the look on his face, Kurt felt the same.

Curt arrived back with the drinks and slid into the booth, saying something in a hushed voice to Owen. Kurt took the opportunity to turn to Blaine.

“Let’s not be late next week,” he whispered into Blaine’s ear gently.

Blaine grinned at him and tapped his nose, mimicking Owen’s earlier movements.

“I think our adult life just got way more exciting… I want to find out _everything_.”


End file.
